Life with Twins
Life with Twins is an upcoming Wiki Channel Original family comedy series that is coming soon to the Wiki Channel in 2014. Overview Life with Twins follows the story of the Clark family of Denver, Colorodo. The series mainly follows the Clark family, a family that just got a little bigger with new twins on board. The story follows them as they go through the challenges and adventures of everyday life. Brody Clark, a high school freshman lives his older sister Naomi, his fraternal twin sister Taylor, his father (a succesful lawyer) Charles Clark, his mother (a confident nurse) Karen Clark and his two newly twin brothers. Joining them on the crazy adventures is Brody's best friend Ray and cranky next door neighbor Mr.Steven. They also have a dog named Max. NYCgleek told today magazine "I think we are a great place with our original programming right now and I know we weren't accepting shows at the time and seeing as we make shows that relate to today's kids, teens, families and their situations, I felt we just needed a show about a normal family. I feel like life with twins does that and since Jessie1010 is starring in the series, there is no doubt in my mind that it will be a hit." Main Cast Jessie1010 as Broderick "Brody" Clark - Brody is the 14 year old protagonist of the series. Brody is outgoing and likes to meet new people. He is always very honest and a sweet guy at heart Brody enjoys sports like surfering and hockey. His relationship with his old sister is like any other family, they have their love-hate moments but at the end of the day they have each other's back. When it comes to him and his sister Taylor, their relationship is very different, the two of them seem to get a long very well in fact. She sometimes even hangs out with him and Ray from time to time. He is sometimes known as the Mommy's twin compared to Taylor. Brody often takes care of his newly born twin brothers. He is very protective of them and even plays with them from time to time. Though he has moments where he can be a little naive, Brody is an all around good guy. TBA as Naomi Clark - Naomi is a 16 year old driven, intelligent and very responsible older sister to Brody, Taylor and the family's twoly new twin boys. She is very creative and likes to read. She gets excells in English and other schools subjects, which can sometimes make Brody feel like he's in her shadow by to his parents. Naomi also loves acting and performing in school plays. TBA as Taylor Clark - Taylor is the 14 year old fraternal twin sister to Brody. Like Brody she is very athletic and enjoys things like gymnastics, karate, soft ball and even cheerleading for a short period. She is very brace and not afraid to speak her mind. She is sometimes known as a Daddy's girl compared to Brody. She is very witty and quick on her feet. She also enjoys hanging out with Brody and Ray from time to time. TBA as Charles' Clark' - Charles Clark is the father of the Clark family and husband to Karen. He is a very succesful Lawyer. He is a proud parents and enjoys his job. Charles was a former actor and performer during his college years, which he often brings up to his kids. He also secretly enjoys ice skating, which the family discovers in during season 1. Charles is smart, charming and loves performing. He often takes over when one of his kids tell him or ask about performing advice. TBA as Karen Clark - Karen is a nurse and mother of the Clark family. She is also wife to Charles Clark. Karen is a fun mom and loves to support her family. She is can be a little enegentic at times, but she always means well. TBA ''as '''Nick and Alex Clark' - Nick and Alex Clark are the newest memebers to the Clark family. These blonde haired, blue eyed twins are only 11 months and already seem to be a handful for the family. They're cute, adorable and totally known for putting the family through some trouble some moments. TBA as Ray Donovan - Ray is Brody's rich and weathly best friend. His father is a doctor and his mother is a therapist. Ray is an only child so often enjoys hanging out with Brody and his family. He is best friends with Brody and the two usually get themselves into crazy situations. He always dresses nice and prefers the finer things in life. Recurring Characters To see the list of Recurring Characters from Life with Twins, click here. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Life with Twins was picked up for a complete first season for a total of 13 episodes. Wiki Channel then ordered an additional 12 episodes bringing the series up to 25 episodes for a complete first season. International Release Life with Twins Life with Twins